Deeper than Blood
by countrylove678
Summary: Bella lives with brother Jacob in La Push but goes to school in Forks. What happens when a change threatens all she ever knew? Will she be able to stay in school and focus on music-her true passion? Not a ton of reviews but give it a chance! BxE...Sort of
1. Not a Morning Person

Hey All

**Disclaimer: No Copyright infringement is intended. All recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Hey All! Okay, so this is my very first chapter of my very first fanfic… I would appreciate it if you guys would be nice! I love reviews and want and HELPFUL criticism I can get. No Flames please! I am a but of a spelling Nazi, so there hopefully wont be too many mistakes, but no guarantees. I think that's all… And so we go! **

**For me writing is just a hobby, so don't expect updates every day. I had this idea a few nights ago, but haven't had time to type it up. The first chapter is a little slow, but it will hopefully speed up soon...**

"Bells, get up! You're going to be late…again."

I rolled over in my bed, covering my face with my pillow. I knew what was coming and wasn't looking forward to it. Sure enough, a few seconds later, my massive brother came barreling into my room and jumped on my bed. I secretly hoped that he would crash to the floor like I would, but just like always, he skidded to a stop right next to my head.

"Bells…you have to get dressed, eat breakfast and drive 15 mile to school in, oh I don't know, 23 minutes! Come on, don't make me be the parent…I hate that."

Something you should know about me—no parents. Seriously. Most people say something like "cool" or "sweet, no rules" when I tell them that, but it isn't so great.  
My brother Jacob is my "guardian" but he hates having to be that person. Most of the time we get along great, but not in the mornings.

My brother has to be everywhere in the morning, and is always in a hurry. Me—not a morning person. If I could, I would be asleep until noon.

I finally rolled out of bed, waving to Jacob as he ran out of the driveway to God knows where.

I got dressed in a plain green t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I like to dress down and not bring any attention to me. Attention is bad—if I don't fall down, someone will be ridiculing me for my lack of fashion sense. I really don't care what people think of me, I would just rather them not think anything at all.

I grabbed a granola bar on the way to my truck. First day of school…for me. I used to go the school at the reservation where I live in La Push, but there was one major problem—no band.

I need music. I eat, sleep, and breathe it. I can't play piano to save my life, but have been playing everything else since I could reach the keys. When I got to high school, I realized with horror that I would not have time to practice music unless there was a band at the school I went to.

I begged and pleaded with my brother to let me switch schools to the one a few miles down the road in Forks. He finally let me, and a few months later—here I am—new reservation license in tow (we get them at 15 up here) and enough butterflies to feed an army of butterfly eaters with.

My car made it safely to the school, and I pulled in. After my brother's ancient old truck died, I set to work finding a new one. I didn't find a new one, instead a much older car became available. My 1967 Ford Thunderbird is my pride and joy, and I wouldn't trade it for the world. I love it to pieces, but a turquoise car is not the thing to drive when you want to remain conspicuous. I killed the engine as I pulled into the parking lot and got out.

Rain…again. I have lived in WA all my life, so I know that I should be used to it by now, but really, is a little sun too much to ask for? I sighed heavily and made my way to the office to pick up my materials that I would need.

I got my schedule without difficulty, unless you consider everyone in the office welcoming you difficult. I wouldn't, except that I tripped and fell on our principal Mrs. Haney, and my hand landed on a very…awkward…part of her body.

I looked down through the rain at my schedule:

1—Spanish  
2—American History  
3—Band  
4—Biology  
LUNCH  
5—Gym  
6—Pre-Calc

Oh goody, my favorite classes. Band, Spanish and bio were the only decent classes, and Spanish and Bio all depended on the teacher. At least band would be fun…I just needed to make it to that class.

I stumbled my way across the parking lot until I saw a small sign posted on a door "room 4—Spanish"

Here goes nothing, I thought as I swung the door open.

**Like it? Hate it? Review and let me know! I think I have it set up for anonymous reviews, so you shouldn't need an account to review! I hope to have an update up soon, but no guarantees.**


	2. Home Emergency

Hey again

**Disclaimer: No Copyright infringement is intended. All recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Hey again! Thanks to Angelius Cullen and LebaneseBella08TJ for reviewing! For those who added me to their update list without reviewing—shame!! I know, I do it sometimes also, but it only takes 1 or 2 seconds to say something like "Cool, update soon" yet it makes a world of difference to me! **

**I don't have these chapters pre-written in my head yet…a little bit but not all the way, so any ideas would be welcome! **

**Oh—I am going to use an idea I saw from someone else—I will send a quote from the next chapter to anyone who reviews…Review equals quote…see…everyone wins!**

**And so we go…**

_Here goes nothing, I thought as I swung the door open._

Immediately a wave of light pierced my eyes. What is it with city people and strong light bulbs? Back at La Push we had soft bulbs that made you feel like you were still in the forest, not in a laboratory.

My eyes eventually adjusted and I looked around. Class hadn't started yet, so people were milling aimlessly around the room. There were a few people that I vaguely recognized from my few trips down here when I was younger, but I couldn't match a name to anyone's face.

The teacher wasn't in the classroom yet, so I awkwardly sat down in a desk that seemed to be empty.

Everyone was staring at me! Not outright stares, but those sideways ones people give you when they think you aren't looking. I hated being the center of attention, so I quietly pulled out my book. _Watership Down. _I loved that book. It took me a while to get into it the first time, but I have been hooked ever since.

I was so engrossed in my reading that I didn't even notice when the teacher walked in and started class. A soft hand tapped me on the shoulder. "Sorry, but I think you're in my spot" the quiet girl said. She was a little taller than me with shoulder length hair. She seemed nice, but I was too embarrassed to say anything.

I jumped up from my seat and stumbled to the front of the room. I almost made it there unscathed, but that pesky computer cord was my downfall. I went down, and the whole class erupted in laughter.

"Shhh, quiet por favor" the teacher asked, "You must be Bella. What a pleasure to have you here. We don't see much of people from the reservation, maybe you could share a little but about your life once you get acquainted with our school more."

Great. Another public speaking opportunity, just what I love. At least she understood that I wouldn't want to tell about myself on the first day of school. I was directed to the only open spot in the classroom—front and center. Oh well. At least I would be able to concentrate.

I got through Spanish just fine, it was a fairly basic class. I knew a little bit of French from the Quileute that I spoke, but not a ton. As I walked out of the classroom on my way to history the girl whose spot I took introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Angela," she said, "I moved here from Portland a few months ago, so I know how you must be feeling. If you have any questions feel free to ask me!"

Well, at least someone liked me. I got through history just fine. A mousy boy who introduced himself as Mike offered to walk me to band. I agreed out of politeness.

I didn't need any friends here. I was going to Forks for music, and music only. I had a few friends back in La Push, and that is all I needed.

Mike chattered away, telling me his life history, favorite foods, and a ton of other information that I really didn't care about.

The only interesting tidbit of information that I learned was that he played trombone, the band director was the coolest person ever, and that they desperately needed an oboe player.

Well that would work out nicely, I thought. Oboe was my principal instrument. To most people it just sounded like a dying duck, but to me it was much, much more.

Oboe was my life. I wanted nothing more in my life than to be accepted at Julliard and play for the London Symphony Orchestra.

I walked into the band room and couldn't help but smile. The mixed smells of cork grease, valve oil and new reeds were one that couldn't be replicated. I know, I tried to make a room freshener out of those before—not a good idea.

I found the band teacher sorting music in his office. He introduced himself as Mr. Bergstrom and welcomed me to his band. He loved the fact that I played oboe, and quickly got the music.

I heard a crash in the hallway followed by an angry "my French horn!" Mr. B excused himself and went to sort it out.

While I waited for him to return I looked through the music. I have never played in a band before, only solo pieces. The music looked very easy. Some of the pieces I recognized, some I didn't.

Fantasia on the Dargason was simple, but a piece called "Africa" caught my eye. It was a bit more difficult but the thing that caught my eye was the beautiful English horn solo that was written in. I was very excited to play that!

Mr. Bergstrom returned rolling his eye mumbling something about "stupid baritone players".

He told me about the schedule which was on a five day rotation. It went like this.

**Monday**—Select woodwind lessons

**Tuesday**—Select brass lessons

**Wednesday**—Brass/woodwind separate rehearsals

**Thursday**—Full band rehearsal

**Friday**—Solo practice

Mr. B went on to explain that his philosophy was a lot of individual and small group time would pay off in large group rehearsal, so only one full group rehearsal is needed a week. On the woodwind and brass lesson days the brass and woodwind leaders had individual lessons that went on a rotation.

Since today was Monday, I figured that some people would be missing. I sat down in the oboe spot and began to quietly warm up. Some people still stared at me, but the band seemed much more accepting of me.

Most bandies were probably just grateful that the new girl wasn't in their section, so wasn't a threat. Mr. B walked in a quieted everyone down. He introduced me simply.

"We have a new student today. She transferred from the school in La Push in order to be in band. Her name is Bella and she is going to play oboe for us. If you have time after class make sure to say hello."

With that out of the way we began to warm up. The band was good for a high school, but nothing brilliant. The lead saxophone wasn't here, so I assumed that whoever played it must be the WL **(Woodwind leader)**. The fourth clarinet was also absent, probably at lessons.

We started to play our songs, and I did pretty well. It was a challenge for me to blend in with everyone since I had never had to do it before, but the music itself was very easy.

About halfway through rehearsal the clarinetist came back and whispered something to Mr. B about the WL organizing music. I didn't catch their name, but figured that I would meet them soon enough.

There was only a few minutes left of class when a crackly intercom flipped on, "Would a Bella Black please come to the office immediately," it said.

I blushed and ran to out of the classroom that was now erupting in "oohs" and "someone's in troubles". How immature. I quickly put my oboe away and ran for the door.

I bumped into someone, but didn't pay attention to who it was. I was too busy worrying about how I managed to get called down to the office after less than half of a day at school.

I walked into the office—and right into the principal.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, "Umm, I was just called down here."

"Yes, Oh I'm sorry Bella," the principal replied sympathetically, "We just received a call from someone up at the reservation. There seems to be some sort of home emergency with your dad…relative…guardian…"

She seemed to be fishing for the right word so I helped her out "Brother?" I quietly suggested.

"Yes, that's it! Mmm, well they didn't' elaborate, but just said to have you get up there as soon as possible." You can just leave now; we already took care of signing you out."

I was too worried to even say thanks. I stumbled outside in a daze. What could have happened? Did he get hit by a car? Eaten by a bear? I wasn't sure, and was too worried to come up with any rational explanations.

I jumped in my car and pulled out quickly, skidding on the street as I sped home.

I was much too worried about my brother to notice the silver car closely following me home.

**AHHH--cliffy!! Heh Heh! **

**Love it? Hate It? Review and let me know! I updated early just for you guys…Remember…review equals quote equals both of us being happy!**


	3. Story Time

Hey Guys

**Hey Guys! How are you? Well, here I am, chapter three…hopefully this chapter will speed things up more.**

**Thanks to **lovelycullen24, Lebanesebellla08TJ, and Carconee **for reviewing! I love reviews!**

**To Carconee—The cookies in here are for you!**

**I have a question/challenge for you. **

**My question is this: Do you prefer longer chapters less often (like once or twice a week, probably once) or shorter chapters more often (every day or every other day)?**

**If I get more reviews than I did the previous two chapters (5) then I will post a surprise as soon as possible for all of my reviewers. All you need to do is: **

**Review with opinion of chapter length**

**Send a PM to me telling me your real name, favorite instrument in band and favorite twilight character (A survey for my own interests—and for the surprise) **

**Included with this special offer is the ever present quote from the next chapter! **

**Jeez, now I sound like an infomercial! Well, I think that's it…**

_**Previously… **__I jumped in my car and pulled out quickly, skidding on the street as I sped home._

_I was much too worried about my brother to notice the silver car closely following me home._

I broke multiple traffic laws as I sped home. I hoped that I wouldn't get pulled over; I needed to get home to Jacob. As I sped into the La Push reservation I finally glanced in my rearview mirrors.

Following me closely was a darkly tinted car. The mirrors were too fogged up to see the make, but the person inside was _wayyy_ to close to my bumper for comfort.

I wasn't sure who they were or why they were following me. Nobody in La Push had that sort of car; I didn't think that anyone in Forks was rich enough to have one like that either.

As I turned into my driveway the car continued to drive by, seeming to slow down only a little bit. The car concerned me, but not as much as the trouble my brother was in.

I walked into the house, not really expecting anyone to be in there. I didn't turn on any lights, preferring to be in the dark while I grabbed the phone, preparing to call around the reservation to see where Jake was.

"What are you, afraid of the LIGHT?" a surly voice scoffed.

I screamed and promptly dropped the phone…on my toe.

As I hopped around my tiny kitchen swearing colorfully, a russet hand flipped the switch next to the sink. Suddenly the room filled with light, bringing with it two of my best friends.

"Embry! Quil! I missed you—where have you been?" I exclaimed gleefully, "We need to hang out again. I know my music and your…girls…have kept us away but we need to get together. Let's, I don't know, go see a movie or something or maybe…"

I would have kept babbling on uselessly if I hadn't seen their somber faces. Suddenly the reason why I was here and not sitting through a mindless hour of biology hit me like a ton of rocks.

"We have something that you need to know," Embry started, "You had better sit down and get comfortable. This is going to take a while."

I dropped my bag where I was and ran to our plaid couch. As I plopped down the questions started to tumble out of my mouth.

"Where's Jake?" I asked quietly, "Why isn't he here? What are you guys doing here? If something bad happened to him you had better just tell me outright, because I am NOT in the mood to play some stupid guessing game about my brother's life."

"Would you just SHUT UP?" Quil growled at me. That was odd; I had never seen Quil do anything except for smile. Something serious must be going on.

"Like Embry was _trying_ to say before you rudely interrupted, we have something you need to know. We can't tell you outright, because you probably wouldn't believe us."

Quil and Embry leaned against our forest green counter, preferring to stand instead of share the couch with me.

"We normally wouldn't tell a sibling this, but seeing as how he is your "guardian" we thought you need to know." I thought I heard Embry snort and mumble something about "Some guardian he's gonna be," but I couldn't be sure. Quill continued on.

"Many years ago, our tribe was formed. We are a small tribe, but immensely powerful. Many outside tribes wanted to arrange marriages with our daughters in order to improve relations and increase safety. Most fathers accepted and married their daughters away."

"Our people have always let their daughters have a say in whom they married, but never a complete decision," Embry continued fluently, as if this speech was rehearsed. "This was not out of unkindness; it was simply the way that things were done."

Quil continued on, "That is, until around 15 years ago. One father wanted differently for his daughter. He sat her down one day and told her that she was going to be able to choose who she wanted to marry. He didn't want to have a son-in-law chosen for his peace-making abilities; he wanted one chosen for reasons of love. His daughter was thrilled and immediately set out to meet the eligible men nearby."

I was enthralled by the story, but couldn't imagine how this applied to Jake. I jumped up and grabbed a monster cookie **(YAY carconee!!)** from the plate next to fridge. I ignored the angry stares being bored into my back as I perched on the edge of the couch, waiting for the story to continue.

"The daughter visited the nearby tribes, meeting every boy and man there. Most were nice, but none quite perfect. The daughter camped out in the woods every night, preferring the company of deer to that of the men in the tribe. One night, as she was fast asleep, a tall, pale man snuck into her camp."

Here both Embry and Quil growled and snapped their teeth. I still didn't understand why they were so into this story, or how this applied to anything. I didn't want to miss my first day of school to sit in my living room and have story time. I hoped that everything would be sorted out in good time.

"Sensing that something was different, the daughter awoke quickly. She looked around but did not see anything. Closing her eyes, the daughter laid back down, assuming nothing was wrong. Suddenly, something hard and ice cold violently lifted her up."

Quil sped up the story now. I was completely and wholly under his storytelling spell.

"She opened her eyes to see a pair of crimson orbs eyeing her hungrily. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. The daughter instinctively knew that this was the end. Whatever this monster was, they fully intended to do away with her life. The daughter closed her eyes and waited for the end. The end never came."

Here Embry picked up, "Very, very slowly the girl felt herself being lowered back down onto the hard earth. She opened her eyes, confused. Standing above her was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. With his black hair and incredibly pale skin, he was like nobody she had ever seen before. His beauty was unimaginable, yet marred by the look of torture on his face. With a look of hunger, love, and conflict raging beneath his tightly curled hair, the man turned to run away.

'Don't leave' the girl quietly said, 'I just want to know what you are'

"The man turned back to her and asked why she wanted to meet a monster," Quil said, "He told her that she should be running away as fast as she could. After much persuasion, the monster told the daughter what he was. He was a vampire."

I guffawed loudly. What were these guys up to? I was sure that they had made some stupid story about Jake up just to get me home and mess with me. Both Embry and Quil looked at me with a confused look on their faces.

"That was a great story. Horrifying, but great," I told them.

"It's not funny," Embry whispered, "The scariest stories are always the ones that are true."

I stared at them with my mouth hanging open.

"Ok, what's the punch line?" I asked. "You can't be serious…no way…"

"Yes way," Quil mockingly replied, "It's true. There are vampires, and they do want to suck your blood. Now, will you let us finish? Good."

Quil continued on, "The daughter reacted much the same way as you did, refusing to believe the strange man. The monster demonstrated his amazing strength, speed and agility for the daughter. The poor girl was terrified, yet somehow drawn to this man. She wanted to spend more time with him."

"The daughter continued to stay in the woods for weeks on end. Her father was terrified and assumed that a bear must have gotten her. He set out to search the woods for his daughter's body. What he found was much worse."

"The father stumbled upon a small grove where he saw his daughter laughing with the pale man. The father had heard the legends before; he immediately recognized the man for what he was," Embry opened the fridge to get a bottle of water before he continued, "His daughter tried to explain that this was the man she had grown to love and who she wanted to marry. She reminded him that he gave her the choice of whom to marry, and this was who she chose."

"The father was unhappy, but did not go back on his word. He allowed the girl to continue living in the woods with the monster. The daughter lived for several months with the vampire. She learned much about his life, and also that her blood smelt much sweeter to him than any other She learned that he usually drank only animal blood and his eyes turned to a beautiful butterscotch when he did. Both the daughter and the monster lived happily with one another, but the father never stopped watching them. He was worried for his daughter's safety, and for good reason."

"The monster tried to overcome the sweet scent of his blood, but the lure of the luscious liquid was too much. Late one night, instinct overcame his senses and he…Fed?

Quil's voice broke as he said the last sentence. It _was_ a horrifying story, made all the more real by the fact that is was true, but I still didn't see the connection it made with Jake.

Embry continued, "As the monster fed on her blood, the father watched from the brush. Feeling anger as he felt caused a great magic to awaken. With a great crack the father exploded into a great wolf. The father charged the vampire, intending on taking his life. The wolf and monster fought bravely, the in the end the monster prevailed."

Quil went on, but in a whisper. I leaned forward to hear what he was saying. "The vampire ran away. He hasn't been seen since. When the tribe discovered what had happened they were devastated. The wife of the father had lost her daughter and husband all in one day; she had two little ones to take care of at home by herself.

In a moment of irrational decision, she wrote a letter to her uncle, begging him to take care of her babies until they grew up. She placed the letter in the crib with her baby, and then took her life."

I gasped involuntarily when I heard this. That was horrible! I couldn't imagine who would do that, so I asked

"Who were these people? Do I know their children?"

Quil looked at Embry as if to ask permission before he answered quietly.

"The father goes by several names. You probably know him as Dad."

**WOAH. Changed the story huh? **

**I really enjoyed rewriting the legend. Send all your friends a link and let them read. **

**Review Please!! Remember, review equals quote….review today also equals surprise in the next chapter…Let me know what you think…**

**Oh, if you have any questions about spots that I may have missed, just ask away, I will answer them in the next chapter. **

**See you soon!!countrylove678**


	4. Author's Note

Hey

Hey!! So, I was reading fan-fic the other day and remembered how long it's been since I have updated!! I have been really busy with life and BD and everything else. I just wanted to apologized sincerely and say that I will get another chapter up as soon as possible! Please keep reading, I have a lot of good ideas that I hope will get out soon!


	5. An Interesting Sectional

**Hello all! First let me apologize. I have not updated in forever! I have a ton of excuses that I could use, but how about I just shut up so that you can read this chapter? **

**By the way…I am going to type short chapters. I prefer to do it that way, but just so you know I am still going to be slow at putting them up. Not as slow as last time, but slow enough…AP Physics is kind of killing me right now. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine. Leif, my wonderful oboe is, but unfortunately, Leif is not a Twilight book.**

**And on we go!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_The father goes by many names. You can call him Dad."_

My first instinct was to laugh and pass it off as untrue. The more that I thought about it though, the more the facts lined up. nobody really knew how my father died and all I knew was that my mother followed soon after. My uncle _did _watch us, but after he passed away my brother was left to watch us. Wait—my brother—how did he factor in?

"So…" I began, "What's up with Jake?"

Quil glowered darkly, "Apparently, wolfiness runs in the male side of the family."

"Jake caught a bloodsucker stench on the way to work this morning. He…he…exploded." Embry said.

I freaked out Where was he? Was he ok?

"How dare you spend time telling me stories when my Jake is dying or dead?" I screamed, "You pig-headed idiots. What if he's…" and with that, I promptly passed out.

I awoke to the best sound in the world, "Jeez, What's with her?" The voice asked, "It's not like I died or anything."

I slowly opened my eyes to see two brown orbs looking at me. "Jake, you're ok! Well, not ok, but…" I tried to scramble to my feet but a dark and warm pair of hands caught me.

"Stay there, ok? You just had a lot pressed on you and I don't want you to do anything stupider than you do in every-day life."

I watched as Embry and Quil snuck out of the house, giving us some privacy. "So, what does this mean for us?" I asked, "Will you not be around anymore? Are you going to run around as a wolf from now on? No time for me anymore, huh?"

No! Of course I'll still be around! I talked to the elders of the rive and they agreed to help us out with money. I am going to stop fixing cars while this is going on, but nothing else will change."

"Why do you have to quit your job?" I asked quietly, "Are you going to spend your days howling at the birds instead?"

"I am _going_ to spend my days avenging dad's murder. That…that leech is still around here, but he won't be for long."

No Jake! You can't! You know what happened last time one of you tried to take down one of them. You'll get hurt, or worse!"

Jake rolled his eyes, "Dad didn't know what he was doing. I'm going to be ready. When I am done talking with you I'm going to go practice…I don't really know how to prepare for this sort of thing, but I'll figure it out."

"What does this mean for me? Am I going to have to quit band? I really don't want to, but I can if it will keep our family together."

Of course you don't have to quit band! Band is what you are about, you can't drop out."

And so the conversation went. Finally, we hammered out some details. I would stay in school and focus on band. Jake would quit his job and work on exterminating the vampires. I wasn't happy about letting my favorite person in the world go fight against the invincible, but I know that I wasn't going to win that argument.

Of course, by the time that our conversation was done, it was well into the night. Jake told me to go to bed and that I could skip school the next day. I stumbled down the hall and flopped onto my tiny bed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When I finally woke up the next day it was already two. I ate some food, idly wondering where Jake was. I noticed a note on the fridge.

_Bella,_

_Sorry to leave you like this, but I caught a scent up North. I'm going to head up and check it out. Probably won't be home till tomorrow night. _

_Go to school tomorrow_

_If you need anything call Embry or Quil_

_Thanks…Love ya_

_Jake_

_P.S. Please don't do anything stupid…and stay out of the forest. _

Well great. It's only been the first day and Jake already ditched me. Oh well. I absently wondered what he meant about the forest as I did the laundry and vacuumed. He just must not me wandering where I can get lost. There was nothing to do, so I cleaned the whole house top to bottom and played oboe for a while, but my heart wasn't into it. I went back to bed, about 8:30

I did not have a very good night's sleep; I tossed and turned the whole time. The next morning I got ready for school and jumped in my car. As I turned the switch, I noticed that something was off. Nothing was missing, but wasn't my sweatshirt on the seat, not the neck rest? And my keys weren't under my seat, but in the door pocket. That's odd, I thought, but passed it off as being worried about Jake.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I managed to get to school and through a few of my classes without any trouble. I got less stares and more people were treating me normally. Mike walked me to band again, but then we split up. Today were our woodwind sectionals. I got my oboe and walked into the theory room where we were meeting.

I was plenty early for band, so was quietly practicing. I didn't even notice the room filling up, so when I heard a baton hitting the podium, I looked up quickly.

What I saw was something I had never seen before. The woodwind section leader was a God, the most beautiful person on the earth, reincarnated. His bronze hair swept into his perfectly gold eyes just a little bit, and his sculptured jaw had to be the eighth wonder of the world. He was the perfect height, the perfect weight, and had the most beautiful scent coming off of him.

All of this I noticed in just a few seconds, but that was all it took. I sighed with wonder, and the embouchure of my mouth loosened for just a moment. _Squeak!_ I swore quietly under my breath and mentally scolded myself for making a fool of myself in front of this God. Everyone tittered quietly until they realized the man in front wasn't laughing.

I looked up to see him, and did a double take. The look on his face was one of pure hostility. I could actually feel the coldness emanating from him. The gold eyes had mysteriously turned black and fury was rolling off of me in waves. What had I done to deserve this? All I had done was squeak, hasn't everyone done that at one point or another? I felt my nose begin to itch and my eyes started watering.

Not now! I tried to stop the tears from coming, but one leaked out anyways. I looked down and stared at my music, hoping that the tension would break and everyone would realize this was all a big joke. No one in the room was saying a word. I snuck a look at him again, hoping he would have returned to normal. No such luck. His face still had a look of fury on it, but there was something else too. Confusion, conflict, desire? I wasn't sure, I have never been good at seeing people's emotions.

I looked back down at my music and mumbled a quiet "sorry" to him. "Maybe I just need a drink" I said, hoping that I could escape his glare for only a minute.

"Get out." He said, his hands still clenched around the podium. I was sure I saw splinters around his hands; he was holding it so hard. I shook my head in disbelief. I had never seen this boy before, what could he possibly hold against me? I walked quietly to the corner of the band room and sat down. I sat there for the rest of class, not practicing, not crying, not even thinking. My expulsion from this class had no logic attached to it; what was there to think about?

People started to come out of the rooms and put away their instruments, so I got up and tried to blend in. I thought I saw a shock of bronze hair storm to Mr. B's office, but I wasn't sure. My red eyes earned me a few odd stares, but I managed to stay away from everyone. The bell rang and everyone filed out of the band hallway.

I started to also, but remembered that I still had my music in my hand. I turned to put it away, but dropped it in my haste. A pale hand picked it up in a flash and set it carefully in the cabinet. I looked up to thank who ever it was and faltered. It was _him_. What was he doing? How could he throw me out of class and then do something that courteous?

I looked into his beautiful eyes as he started to speak. What a beautiful voice! It had a glorious lilt to it, and just the hint of an accent. Something was a little off though, his tone was not as cordial as it should have been; there was a dark side to it as well.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. May I walk you to your next class?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Like it? Hate it? Please Review!! I really enjoy your comments and it helps me write faster!**

**Thanks, **

**Countrylove678**


End file.
